<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gli ultimi deliri by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409878">Gli ultimi deliri</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Decadenza [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Paranormal, Psychological Horror, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ci sono orrori senza nome celati nel buio.<br/>Ha partecipato al: "Dashing through the words".<br/>Prompt:<br/>A sta per morire, B gli resta accanto negli ultimi istanti</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Decadenza [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1046906</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gli ultimi deliri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gli ultimi deliri</p><p> </p><p>"T-tu non mi crederai. Nessuno può credermi...". La tosse interruppe le parole dell'uomo, mentre del sangue nero mischiato a copioso muco gli scivolava dalle labbra rinsecchite.</p><p>"... perché è come un incubo angoscioso". I suoi occhi erano grigi e bianchi, si muovevano febbricitanti senza vedere o posarsi su qualcosa.</p><p>Il più giovane gli detergeva la fronte con una pezza.</p><p>"Zio, non ti affaticare..." sussurrò.</p><p>L'altro uomo cercò di sorridergli, scosso da tremiti, mentre il suo collo si ricopriva di grinze.</p><p>"In quella casa si diceva che fosse scomparsa tanta gente. Io non ci credevo. Certo era fredda e piena di spifferi, ma ci avevo vissuto per tanti anni in tranquillità... in tranquillità... Sarò tranquillo quando sarò morto" pigolò l'uomo. I suoi arti assumevano posizioni geometriche innaturali.</p><p>&lt; Mi avevano detto che delirava di orrori viscerali e senza nome. Di abomini blasfemi conditi di assurdità &gt; pensò il più giovane. Gli diede degli anti-dolorifici recuperati dal comodino sentendolo gorgogliare sofferente.</p><p>"Per favore, riposati" lo pregò.</p><p>"... Non posso dirti la verità, ti condannerei, ma... Non entrare in quella casa" esalò l'uomo. Cercò di respirare a fatica, sporgendo la testa e cercando di allungare il collo il più possibile.</p><p>La luce della luna che filtrava dalla finestra illuminava la sua pelle verdastra.</p><p>"N-non entrare..." esalò.</p><p>Il suo cadavere si abbandonò sul letto, mentre il braccio gli ricadeva oltre il bordo.</p><p>Il nipote gridò, alzandosi in piedi di scatto, mentre il corpo dell'uomo si trasformava in polvere.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>